


10 small words

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Beer, Bets, Bound, Character Death, Crack, Dom/sub, Dominant Castiel, First Kiss, First Time, Foursome, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Party, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Submissive/Bottom Sam, Team Free Love, Unrequited Love, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am asking for words on tumblr. The first 10 are being made into ficlets. I will be posting them as I write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Word 1: Party 

If three is a crowd, does that make four a party? It was strange having four of them in the Impala, strange enough having it be three. Normally, Castiel would zap on ahead and meet them there. Usually, Gabriel wouldn’t be with them at all. Still, he was there, sitting beside his dark haired brother, singing. He wasn’t singing along with the music, he was just singing. Castiel kept staring at him, his head at that constant tilt, and he’d be glaring if he knew how. The whole situation was getting on Dean’s nerves and he was trying not to pull over and kick the archangel out.  
“We should have a party!” Gabriel buzzed, interrupting the visions of murder in Dean’s head. “Come on, the four of us, all the booze we can imagine, the prettiest girls you’ve fantasized. Just getting laid over and over again!”  
Sam looked back at him. “You’re joking, right? We have a job to do!”  
“We’ve been doing the job, Sammy boy! We need a break. Dean? Pull over. We’re doing this.”  
“Now?” Dean groaned.  
“Yes, now. Park it before you crash it. We’re going partying.”  
Dean did as he was told and without the touch that they were accustomed to coming from Cas, they all vanished from the leather interior.  
The club was loud and poorly lit and horrible, the bass so loud you could barely hear the screechy lyrics. Dean was alone, covering his ears as he looked for his entourage, moving cautiously through the sweaty teens and young adults dancing like they would die if they stopped. He was going to murder and archangel.   
The first one he found was Cas, who was standing against a wall, eyes to the ceiling. He was trying not to look at the scantily clad woman grinding up against him. He looked even less comfortable than he had in the whorehouse.   
Dean tried to move her aside but she glared and shoved, staking her claim. He couldn’t tell her to fuck off, she wouldn’t hear him in there, so, as wrong as it was, he showed her that Cas wasn’t interested. He stepped between them and placed his lips on the angels. Cas’s eyes went wide but soon he was melting into the motions. They had done this a few times and every time Cas acted like a frightened bird.   
He took him by the hand then and led him past the glaring and pouting girl, into the crowd and looking for Sam. The behemoth had somehow gotten himself to the bar and was sipping something so fruity that Dean would have to make fun of him for it for the rest of time. Beside him, drinking something even sweeter, was Gabriel, who was shouting a story that Sam was trying desperately to listen to.   
Dean tapped the archangel on the shoulder, making him turn, “If you don’t get us out of here right now,” he shouted, “I’m giving you a holy oil bath, you hear me?”  
Gabriel stared up at him, those golden eyes wide as if there was a chance he would actually be afraid of Dean’s threat. Then his eyes went down, caught sight of Dean and Cas’s intertwined fingers and smiled.  
“Fine. It looks like we’re not going to need any girls tonight anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the word for this one is "Sass". It turned into Sassy porn.

“Yeah? I’d like to see you try.” Sam stepped forward, close enough to feel the stale air leave the angel’s mouth and brush his face.  
“I could tear you down, bone by bone, boy.” Castiel glared up at him. There was a hot feeling in his chest, anger and repulsion and need. Sam was never like this, never tried to fight him like this. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.  
“Show me.” Sam was too close now, bending down so that they were on the same level. Cas wanted to step back, get away from this strange sensation that was still growing in his chest. He would break Sam down, tear him apart, and they would both love every moment of it. Sam knew it, too, he must have. Otherwise he wouldn’t be taunting Cas with this strong of sass. The angel grabbed him by the hair, pulling him even further down, their lips almost touching as he glared into Sam’s hazel eyes.   
“You will regret encouraging me, you child.” He spat and he did not kiss Sam. Instead he tossed him aside, using only enough strength to make Sam lose balance. He spun awkwardly before falling to the motel room floor. Not getting up, he started to crawl away, finally seeing the fire he had been playing with.   
Cas brought his foot down, his black shoe resting in Sam’s hardening crotch. Even through all of the layers Cas could tell that Sam was getting off on this power play. Uncomfortably enough, so was he.   
“I will remind your cells what it’s like not to connect with one another.” He promised, grinding his shoe against the large member delicately. Sam was hissing, his head thrown back as his hands made fists.   
The angel could have willed away Sam’s clothes, could have unbuttoned them and taken them off, but that wouldn’t get his message across. He grabbed them and pulled, tearing the seams and making Sam gasp as the metal of his pants scratched at his sensitive skin. Sam was fully hard and Cas had hardly done anything yet.   
He didn’t touch it, just looked at it like he was disappointed, before he grabbed Sam by the hair and dragged him towards the bed, the large man whimpering the whole time.   
“If you’re going to whimper like a dog,” Cas growled, pulling the tie off from around his neck before hoisting Sam onto the bed, “You’re going to need a leash.” He tied the blue fabric around Sam’s throat; leaving it only once it was tight enough to make Sam struggle for air. He wouldn’t suffocate, he just wouldn’t be comfortable. Cas’s own swollen cock would be the cause for Sam’s suffocation.   
He pulled off his own pants and squeezed the purple head of his cock. He hadn’t realized that it had grown fully erect while promising to destroy this man he cared for so deeply. His only warning to Sam was his thumb brushing against the boy’s lips before he slammed his dick into his mouth. He forced it in as deep as it would go, causing tears to spring into Sam’s eyes and a horrible gagging sound to erupt from his throat. That didn’t deter Cas though, he had a message to get through. He took hold of that leash and pulled, directing Sam around his purpled erection. Sam gagged every time the flesh was pounded into his throat and soon there were tears puring down his face.   
When Cas was close, too close, he pulled off, knocking Sam onto his back. He just lay there like a broken doll, trying to breathe. The tie had gotten a bit too tight in all of the pulling so Cas snapped, making it go just a bit more lax. Sam stared up at him, finally a touch of fear in those eyes. That fear had done nothing to calm the leaking of precum that was dripping onto his stomach.   
Cas still didn’t touch him, still didn’t offer any release. He grabbed him roughly by the hips and flung him over, hoisting his ass into the air. Sam was starting to struggle now, trying to get away and get some control over the situation. That wasn’t allowed.   
Cas pulled off his belt and grabbed Sam’s hands, tying them behind his back, too tight for there to be any comfort. Without his arms to support him, he face-planted into the mattress, his ass wriggling up in the air.   
It was beautiful. So round and perfect, not a single scar marring it. And that hole sucked on Cas’s fingers so greedily. He pressed one in, then two, scissoring and sliding them into Sam’s wet body. The boy was moaning, pushing back, so needy for more of Cas’s touch. He was being good though, wasn’t grinding against the mattress for any stimulation. Cas pulled his fingers out, making Sam whine, but they both knew what was coming next. Cas dripped some lube onto his dripping cock and pushed it into Sam.   
The boy gasped and cried out, his fingers splaying against the scarred skin of his back. Cas was merciless, pushing in hard, fast, and deep, pulling out all of the way and waiting each time, waiting for Sam to beg him, before he reentered. He took hold of Sam’s leash once again and pulled, forcing Sam to kneel in front of him awkwardly. He was still choking him, just a little bit, but Sam had to know who was in control.   
Sam’s grunts and cries changed then, turned into groans and the sound of pleasure. Cas hadn’t even touched him, hadn’t given him permission to come yet. He grabbed onto the erection hanging below where he was working and squeezed, making Sam call out. He couldn’t come. Not around that vice.   
Cas came silently, a few tremors climbing through his body. Then he left Sam, removing the belt and tie with a snap and stood over him instead.   
“You should know better than try to be sassy with me.” He reminded.  
“Yes. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Cas. You’re right.” Sam pleaded, “Please Cas. Can I come?”  
And while Castiel can be stern and hard and completely in control, turned on by the power he possessed, he was also in love with the way that Sam said his name, the way that he begged. The angel turned him over slowly, gently, and took that blue cock in his mouth, swallowing down as much of it he could, slow and safe, showing Sam that he would still be good to him, and swallowed him down when he came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word 3: mulligrubs

Dean was lying on his stomach, his face buried into the rented pillow as he tried to hide his face from the sun that was coming in through the motel window. Castiel sat at the edge of the bed, wanting desperately to wake him but not indulging. Dean was sick, as he could tell by the harsh creaks in his breathing, the droplets of seat gliding down his strong shoulder blades, and the pink of his cheeks. Cas could have gotten rid of the fever easily, but Dean said no. Dean was always very strict about how Cas could use his mojo.   
So the angel sat there and watched him, strange images flashing in his head. He would never tell Dean of them, he would never tell anyone of them. He was an angel, he wasn’t supposed to fantasize about sliding into bed with an ill human and kissing them until they felt better, about licking the sweat off of their body before they pounded into his own. He wasn’t supposed to feel anything and that was his problem with the Winchester. He made him feel everything.   
Still, he was there for a reason. There were things on his mind and he had to get them out. He had to tell Dean about what he was doing with Crowley. It wasn’t fair for him to still be in the dark about it. But Cas kept having second thoughts, kept thinking about how hurt Dean would be and how he would likely be kicked out of the Winchesters’ lives. He knew he was doing the right thing, the only way he could, but Dean wouldn’t understand that at this stage. He’d have to explain it afterwards, once it worked out. But he wanted to tell him. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t decide what to do.   
He reached out to that thick ash hair and ruffled it slightly. It was a little greasy to his fingers but he enjoyed the sensation guiltily.   
“Stop fucking touching me or I’ll shoot you in your fucking face.” Dean growled into his pillow, a complete mulligrub.   
Cas did as he was told, putting his hands in his lap and staring down at them, because Dean was awake now and he was turning and his bare chest was right there for him to see. He had to keep his eyes away from the sprawling of freckles on the human’s shoulders, the dark nipples, the slight muscle. He couldn’t help thinking about tracing every inch of Dean though, couldn’t help but wonder what he tasted like.   
“Cas, get out of here, you fucking creep. I hate it when you’re watching me.”  
He was in an ill temper. Cas didn’t want to make it worse. He decided that he wouldn’t tell him yet.  
“You’re ill.” He muttered.  
“You think I don’t know that?”  
“I thought you might desire some relief.”  
Dean slunk out of the bed. He was wearing nothing but boxers. Cas held his breath and tried not to stare. “Yeah I do, of course I do. I’m fucking miserable! But I can’t. I get really sick once a year and I have to sweat it out. I have to build my immune system.”  
“I understand.” Cas stood up. He had to get out of that room, had to get away from Dean. He kept picturing things, kept fantasizing, and he didn’t want Dean to know. Dean wouldn’t understand. Dean would hate him forever. He could never tell him. He walked towards the door. He was going to vanish, but walking towards a door seemed to help Dean out. He’d always muttered about how he hated Cas’s goodbyes after he vanished when he didn’t make a sign of it.   
But there was a hot hand on his shoulder and another on his waist, a light tremor in the fingers from a fever. A hot and sweating head rested between his shoulder blades and every muscle of Cas’s body tensed. Dean was leaning against him. Surely it was more from exhaustion and weakness of his ailment, but still, he was touching him. He was pressed up against Cas like he would fall if he didn’t.   
“I hurt your feelings.” Dean sighed. “Sorry, I’m not in a good mood. Being sick really sucks.”  
Don’t kiss him. Cas bit his lip, telling himself those three little words over in his head again and again, “No. I understand. I just have no cause to be here then.”  
Dean pulled away and turned the angel around, making it hard for the angel to not look at his feverish face and his mostly naked body. “Can you stay anyway?” he asked, “I’m probably a bore but Sam’s got another room. I’m lonely.”  
“Dean…”  
“Please, Cas?”  
The angel nodded. His friend needed comfort. He took him by the hand and led him to the single bed before climbing back under the sheets. Cas sat beside him and comforted him as best they could as they watched soap operas and car chases on tv. Dean may have rested his head on Cas’s shoulder. Cas may have kissed his hairline when he fell into a half sleep. Dean’s fingers may have intertwined with the angel’s in his sleep and he may have muttered something along the lines of affection. Cas may not have heard them, but he may have, and maybe the knowledge that there was a chance Dean wouldn’t end up hating him may have made him swell with love and joy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word 4: beer

Gabriel was hating this. He liked sweet things. He liked candy. He liked fruity drinks. These were not fruity drinks. These were beers. 

“C’mon.” Dean grinned as he nudged him with his elbow, “Drink up! It can’t be that bad.”

The archangel stuck his tongue out at the Winchester but took another sip. He immediately scowled and his mouth pressed into a horrible line of wrinkles. It was bitter. He had to drink it though, had to swallow the whole thing down. He’d made a bet. He said he could drink the whole thing, every disgusting sip. Sam had laughed at that though and said that if he didn’t they’d still whatever’s left, including the bottle, somewhere the sun doesn’t often shine. He had to admit that he was a bit intrigued, but not enough to not drink it.

He held his nose closed and drank three more sips in rapid succession, but it was so bitter and dark, he couldn’t choke it down. He ended up spitting it out onto the counter, which elicited laughter from the two humans and a smirk on the other angel, who was drinking his third beer. Gabriel didn’t know how Cas could stomach the stuff. 

But a huge hand was on his back and Sam was still laughing, intimidating large over him. “Really, man? Really?”

Gabriel hung his head. He hadn’t even drunk half of it. He obviously couldn’t get the rest of it down. Regardless, he couldn’t drink all of it now that he had spat some of it out. He’d always be that one sputter below. 

“I can’t.” he mumbled. 

Then the big hand was leading him, pulling him up from the motel chair over to the king sized bed. It wasn’t big enough for all of them, but they were all trying to share it anyway. Gabriel sat and didn’t say a word, he knew what was coming and he didn’t like it, but he’d failed in his side of the bargain. He was sure that Sam and Castiel would take care of him regardless, it was Dean he was the most worried about. 

“You said you could drink the whole thing.” Dean chuckled, picking up what was left of the beer, “Well, you will. I promise that.” 

Sam was soft, almost too gentle as he tugged at the archangel’s clothing, undressing him slowly. Cas just sat at the table, watching, his pupils dilating but no sign of lust on his face. Gabriel didn’t understand it. He had failed, why was Sam being so gentle? Most of the time they were hard and rough with each other. This intimacy and kindness worried him, made him think something worse was coming. 

Surprisingly enough, Dean didn’t just shove the bottle into his ass. Instead he sat in Gabriel’s lap, something he had never done before. Dean was afraid of anyone entering him and here Gabriel’s cock was just inches from his virgin hole. The idea of it made his flesh twitch with hopeful enthusiasm. 

Dean leaned forward and, as gentle as a whisper, he kissed the archangel. That was a first as well. Dean had been forcing himself straight all these years, he hadn’t kissed any of them. Here he was though, giving his all to the archangel. Then he was slipping his fingers into Gabriel’s mouth and moaned at how Gabriel sucked on them. He sucked on them like he would Dean’s own growing erection, which he was also surprised he wasn’t touching. 

With a moan Dean pulled those lightly freckled fingers from Gabriel’s mouth and, reaching behind his own speckled ass, traced Gabriel’s hole. The archangel always forgot how breathless he was when people worked him slowly like this. It made him feel vulnerable. He hated it and loved it all at once. He hissed as Dean pushed in a digit and whimpered when he almost pulled it all of the way out again. Then there was a tongue joining the finger, licking his hole and his thighs around Dean’s finger. He looked down as best he could, but all he could see was thick almost black hair. So it was Cas, his brother, with the strong tongue tasting him and entering him. Cas pulled away and stared at his elder from around Dean’s hip as he added his own finger, making Gabriel moan loudly. It was only two fingers and they were moving too slowly, but he was already swollen and needy against the crack of Dean’s ass, already worried that he wouldn’t last long. Then there was a third finger added, Sam’s, and he knew it was true. 

In Sam’s free hand was a bottle of lube and he poured it into Cas’s, who then rubbed it onto the bottle that Dean was still holding. So they were still going to go through with it. He was practically begging when their fingers left him, his asshole hot and needy. Dean got off of him though and he was suddenly very cold without any touch. 

But Sam was there, his fingers trailing his thighs, the bottle in his hand. Gabriel hated beer; he didn’t want it anywhere near him. The youngest of them tipped the bottle and nudged the opening of it into his stretched hole. The glass was cold and it wasn’t very thick, but he still threw his head back to the sensation of it. He’d never imagined that these three would do this to him, take him apart so kindly and then tease his hole with something so inhuman. Sam was slow, almost too slow, as he forced the neck into him. It wasn’t even very long, barely digging into his body. 

And Dean was grabbing his legs, pulling them up and over his shoulders while Sam tried to keep a hold on the beer, hoisting him up until his ass, with the bottle still in it, up into the air. He growled as the cold liquid poured into him and Sam started to turn the bottle, started to twit it and thrust it in and out of him. It felt so strange, but it was still amazing.   
“Cas.” Dean breathed and Gabriel could actually hear how turned on the Winchester was by this. The angel had hardly done anything and now he was at Dean’s side, awaiting instruction. “You’ve got room for another beer, right?”

Cas nodded. Sam pulled the bottle out from his squirming ass. Dean was careful to lower him back down, making sure that he was tipped upward so that none of the alcohol would drip out. Then Cas’s tongue was on him again, his mouth sucking and swallowing, the bitter liquid leaving Gabriel’s moaning and writhing body and entering him. Cas had the most amazing mouth that Gabriel had ever enjoyed. The angel was drinking from him, enjoying it by the sound of it. 

And then there was Dean once again on his lap, his weight pushing out the last of those drops. Sam’s fingers were busy as well, working Dean’s ass open. The man looked like he was struggling, like he might be hating this, but also like he was enjoying himself more than he ever had before. This was his first time and he was being fingered right on top of Gabriel. He wanted him. He wanted to thrust into him. 

Dean let him. Sam pulled away and took hold of Gabriel’s leaking cock, pumping it a few times before lubricating it and leading it into his older brother. Both of them gasped, a look of pain on Dean’s face. He didn’t let the pain bother him though and he started to bounce, slowly at first, but faster and faster as he got the hang of it, his body growing accustomed to Gabriel’s girth. It only took a few moments of Dean grinding over him, his face red and his sounds sharp and of those strong licks drawing any hints of beer out of his ass before the archangel was coming, a shout leaving his throat.

Beer wasn’t that bad now that he thought about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word 5: Resurrection

Of everything that could have happened, of knife wounds and demon attacks, of monsters and archangels, they never expected it to be like this. Castiel was cold to the touch, he wasn’t breathing, he was pale. Sam had wrapped his body in blankets, tried to keep him warm for as long as possible. That hadn’t stopped the thick blood from spreading through it, it didn’t erase the burned in wings in the cement.

Dean was silent, not able to take his eyes from their friend’s body. Sam was the opposite, animated and pacing, thinking out loud. There must have been some way to bring Cas back, some way to save him. He had died so many times and had been brought back, why not this time? Both of the Winchesters had died multiple times, but never to the extent that they couldn’t survive. But Cas wasn’t waking up, wasn’t being resurrected like usual.

Castiel was in nothingness. He looked around and saw nothing. Reached out and felt nothing. There was nothing there. Angel’s don’t go to Heaven when they die, they don’t go to Hell, they don’t even go to Purgatory. They just stop. So he was dead then. He was finally free from the punishing resurrections. He closed his eyes and was glad. He must have finally done something right.

“They’re burning your body you know.” A kind but ancient voice made him open his eyes.

“You.” He muttered, seeing the skeletal man approaching him, walking while Castiel was just floating.

“Yes, Castiel, me.” Death gave a slight bow, “Dean is heartbroken, he doesn’t think there’s a chance you’ll come back. They don’t want anything to come of your body though so they’re burning it.”

“Heartbroken?” Castiel asked. That was wrong, surely. Dean needed him as long as he was useful, that was all. Needing something did not leave you heartbroken.

“Yes, you were the best friend he’s ever had.”

Castiel shook his head, no, that wasn’t right. He was just a tool, a hammer, for the Winchesters to use.

“You didn’t know that.” Death tilted his head, studying the small dead angel.

“It’s silly.” Castiel shrugged.

“But he loved you as much as he loved his brother.” Death’s black eyes were boring into him and he felt that here, in death, he was an open book to the creature. He could probably see how much Castiel loved both of the Winchesters in return, how devoted they were. “They need you.”

“But I’m dead . I am of no use to them now.”

“You don’t need a use, Castiel.” Death stepped forward, removing any space there ever was between them, “You need to be there. They need you because they love you, not because you’re an angel.”

“It doesn’t matter. I can’t go back now.”

“Sam will think of something.” Death shrugged, “He’s already gotten the idea in that stupid big head of his to sell his soul for your return.”

“He wouldn’t.”

“He would. Why do you fight that they love you? Surely you’re not that blind. You love them too, so I can’t fathom why this is so difficult for you.”

Death touched Castiel’s face and the angel was surprised to find that there was still a face for him to touch. Even in death he was trapped inside of his vessel. Death’s skin was cold, as was expected, but his touch was soft and giving. He rubbed a circle into the stubble of Castiel’s cheek before bringing it behind the angel’s head, his long fingers intertwining in his thick hair.

“If you don’t do this when you see Dean next, I’ll come down and collect you personally, you got that?” he threatened.

“Do wha-“

But Castiel couldn’t ask that question as Death closed up the last remaining gap between them. His mouth tasted like rot as it closed the dstance and pressed against his. Castiel fought the kiss of Death but he finally understood.

This was what he wanted. This proximity, this closeness, the feeling of lips against his. He didn’t want Death’s lips though, he wanted Deans.

When Death was gone, vanishing the same way he had come, Castiel waited. Sam was going to bring him back and he was now looking forward to it.

He was going to see his friends again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word 6: tangle!

“Dean!” Sam growled.  
“C’mon Sammy, just a little more.” Dean grunted back.  
“It hurts!”   
“It’ll be okay. I’ve got you. Just breathe.”  
“You’re doing it too hard!”  
“It’ll be over in a minute! Now shut up, you big baby!”  
Sam shut up and crossed his arms over his chest, doing everything he could to not move as Dean worked at the tangled mess of his hair. Dean had threatened to just cut it out but Sam wouldn’t let him. His hair was his pride and joy. Now that he was back on this life of a hunter, Dean in control of his every bowel movement, he had to have control of something. And until now, that thing had been his hair.   
“That does not look comfortable.” Cas noted as he appeared, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Believe me, it’s not.” Sam gritted his teeth as Dean jerked his head back, “Can’t you just fix it?”  
“I can heal all wounds other than those that are inflicted by grace or anything self inflicted. Your hair is your own fault.”  
Sam pouted at that. It would have been a huge relief for Cas to just will the knots away. Maybe he would have had some hair left afterwards.   
“Well, can you distract me at least?”   
Cas knew what he meant. After all of this time, all of these nights, he knew exactly what Sam meant when he said he needed a distraction. He slid off of the bed and knelt before him, placing a hand on either of his shoulders. How many times had they done this, the three of them, minus the hair pulling, of course.   
Cas kissed him and his lips were soft and just as distracting as Sam had hoped. It had been weeks since he’s been inside of the angel and the thoughts of it, their lips pressed together, he wanted it. With his hair being pulled, no longer painful in his mind but sensual, he couldn’t stop his penis from swelling.   
“Oh Cas.” Sam breathed against his mouth, “I want you so bad.”  
“Not now.” Cas denounced, “You have to get through this ordeal.”  
“I don’t care. It’s been you and Dean for so long. I miss being inside of you.”  
Cas glanced up at the elder Winchester then and when all he got was a steely glare he knew that he couldn’t fulfill Sam’s needs, not yet. He could do something though.   
With a look, Sam’s clothing was gone and his dick was half hard and getting moreso with every second Cas stood and admired it. Sam was proportionate and, if that meant anything, it meant he was very well endowed. Dean was nothing short of spectacular either, leaving Cas with the most to be humble about. He had all of the strength though and all of the knowledge, he knew where to push and how hard.   
He got on all fours, like a dog, and licked around Sam’s stiffening cock. Sam was whimpering and the whimper became a moan as Cas looked up at him, his eyes intense through his thick black eyelashes. Then he choked Sam down and the man had to fight moving, knowing that there was still a hairbrush in his hair. There was something else though, teeth against his ear, fingers traveling his chest. Dean was brushing him and taking a bit of a detour at the same time. Sam couldn’t pay attention to him though, he had to keep from moving, had to keep from coming so early. He wanted to be in Cas’s ass, not in his mouth.   
This was just a short reprieve.   
The longer reprieve came when Dean gave up and dropped the brush with a soft “Fuck this” on his lips. Watching Cas suck Sam off, hearing the sounds coming from his baby brother, it was just too hot for him not to get involved. His fingers tweaked at nipples and slid down his waist as he kissed and bit at every surface he could. When he had gotten his arms around Sam just right, he lifted him up, pulling his cock free of Cas’s expert mouth. Sam screamed, surprised by the change in height and the fact that after all of this time Dean could still lift him, before he was dumped onto the bed.   
“Dean!” Sam laughed and he was going to say more but Dean shut him up, pressing his lips against Sam’s so hard that his lips would surely bruise. His brother was in his lap, his fingers in the combed parts of his hair, and he was grinding his still clothed ass up against Sam’s leaking prick.   
Cas was climbing up behind him, his own clothing gone and forgotten. He slid right up behind the eldest Winchester, knocking him forward just enough for him to fit over Sam’s cock. He brought it into himself, not needing any prep. He was an angel; he could do whatever he wanted. Sam almost screamed again at the feeling of all that angelic tightness pressed around him.   
He reached around Dean, who was still kissing him, and took Cas by the hips, holding him up and holding him steady as he fucked into him, his hips going fast and hard as he slammed into the moaning angel. Cas was quiet and guttural, the sounds ripped from his throat instead of eased. And Cas wasn’t just going to let Sam fuck him until he fell apart. Dean was there, he needed something.   
Cas grabbed him and tipped him, so he was in a wheelbarrow position, his knees over Cas’s shoulders while he kept kissing his brother. Dean’s ass was right in Cas’s face and he licked it and allowed his rough moans to vibrate into Dean’s sensetive hole. Dean was moaning into Sam’s mouth immediately, even more so when Cas stopped using his tongue and started to use his fingers instead, his face up towards the ceiling as he tried to contain his true voice against the pleasure that Sam was slamming into his body.   
When he deemed Dean ready he slid off of Sam’s prick, much to the Winchester’s disdain.   
“No!” Dean pleaded as Cas pulled him by the hips, aiming Sam’s erection for his hole, “No! He’s too big!”   
“Just for a little while.” Cas promised.  
“But Cas…” Sam whined. He’d tried to be in Dean before, long before they’d ever met Cas. The whole experience had left Dean bloody and sore. He wanted to fuck Cas anyway.  
“Fuck your brother, Sam.” Cas commanded, “If you’re good I’ll let both of you fuck me together.”  
That was something they hadn’t tried before, although the Winchester’s had spoken about it in private. Both of their cocks snuggled up in that angelic ass, their bodies tangled into one another, it was something they had both jerked themselves off too.   
Sam was slow as he eased into Dean, who gritted his teeth against the pain and tried not to tense. Once Sam was nestled inside he stopped and just breathed. Dean felt amazing. He wasn’t but he felt like a virgin, so tight and glorious.   
“I’m gonna move.” Sam murmured.  
“Do it.” Dean winced.  
Sam moved slowly, letting his brother get used to something that large in that small of an opening. Dean was panting and moaning, his cheeks flushed, as his ass swallowed Sam into it.   
“So beautiful Dean.” Sam moaned, “So fucking gorgeous like this.”  
It wasn’t until Sam was about to come into his brother’s tight body that Cas pulled him off. There wasn’t any blood, not this time, but Dean was still having a hard time standing upright.   
“Did we do good?” he begged.  
“You did very well.” Cas praised them before lying down on Sam’s chest, pulling his cock back into him.   
Dean lay down on top of him and stuck a finger into Cas’s stretched hole. “I’m an angel, I don’t need that.” Cas reminded him with a kiss. Dean smiled at that but came forward and slid his own cock into him, the ridges of it eliciting a gasp from Sam as they rubbed against his own erection. The both of them started to move and Cas wasn’t making those quiet little noises anymore. They were full groan moans and cries, his true voice just inches away as they moved in rhythm inside of him.   
The three of them came together, their seed and their limbs as tangled as Sam’s hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word 7: Banana

“I can’t live off rabbit food!” Dean complained, “I’m a warrior!”  
Sam ignored him as he got into the Impala, a bag of bottled water and bananas resting in his lap. Dean groaned as he climbed in on the other side, not interested in all of the crap that he could eat. He wanted his burgers and his pies and his candy bars. All of that was off limits though now that Dick was in charge.  
Cas was waiting for them in the abandoned shack, sitting on the stairs and watching them enter. He looked like a broken bird, sitting up in his cage, looking down at them as if they were the only ones who could heal him. Dean hated it. He hated feeling like Cas was broken because of him. He wasn’t. It was his own fault.   
Sam ruffled his hair as he past him, taking the groceries into the kitchen. Cas smiled at that but the motion didn’t reach his eyes.   
“Hey.” Dean kept his distance from the angel. He didn’t know what to do in this situation.   
“Hello, Dean. Did you find what you were looking for?”   
“We found a bunch of garbage I don’t want to eat. Don’t know if that’s what you meant.”  
Cas just smiled that distant and odd smile.   
It wasn’t even an hour before Dean was hungry, digging around for something other than a piece of fruit. Tucked away in the glove box was a candy bar, which he pulled out and unwrapped with glee. Surely it wasn’t tainted by Dick. It was probably too old for that. He ate it with glee, a bit too quickly, not letting himself really taste anything.  
By the time he got back to the cabin though he was useless and sluggish. His mind was almost completely blank. He’d thought it would be okay. Obviously it wouldn’t.   
Sam noticed immediately, “Dean, you were supposed to eat healthy.”  
“Screw you.” Dean shrugged as he fell onto the couch, “We have any food? I’m starving.”  
“You aren’t hungry Dean. You just ate something you weren’t supposed to. Now you want more of it.”  
“Sam, when did you get so bossy?”  
Sam rolled his eyes before turning to the crazy little angel. “You want to deal with him?”  
“How should I deal?” Cas asked, his head tilted.  
“Just, get him to eat this. Please?” Sam pressed a banana into Cas’s hand before walking off. He couldn’t stand Dean when he was like this. He’d wanted to throttle him the last time.   
Cas handed the banana to Dean, “Eat this.”  
Dean turned away and stuck up his nose.  
“Eat it or I will.”  
“Go ahead.” Dean didn’t turn back, kept his nose in the air, and his arms crossed over his chest.   
Cas climbed onto the couch, his own legs straddling Dean’s his face only inches away from the humans. “I’m not afraid to feed you Dean.”  
“I’d like to see you try that.” Dean smirked.  
Cas rolled his eyes but he unpeeled the banana and took a bite of it, chewing it slowly and thoughtfully. He placed his hands on either side of Dean’s face and pressed their lips together, forcing his tongue into the human’s mouth to pry the teeth open. Dean wasn’t very good at fighting back against any of it, not against the kiss or the feeding. Even if he had wanted to Cas could easily have overpowered him if he had only thought Dean wanted this. As it was, this was the only way Cas could think of getting Dean fed.   
He pushed the muched up banana into Dean’s mouth, a hand sliding down his chest. He kept his eyes open and didn’t take his lips away from Dean’s until he had swallowed.  
“Youre my baby bird.” Cas chuckled, taking another bite. It was like that that he got Dean to eat the entire thing. He knew that Dean would be furious once he got back to normal, that things may not be the same once Dick’s plans wore off of him, but that was something he would have to worry about later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word 8: Starvation

He hated being human. He missed his wings, he missed not needed to breath or sleep or eat. Now he was trudging through the snow, alone up on a mountain, hungry and cold. His arms were wrapped around himself and nothing was warming him up. As he kept climbing, trying to get to the top of the mountain, his legs felt weak, how did that happen? He could hardly breathe. He knew that he would never be found when his legs finally gave out on him, as he fell into the snow, and his eyes shut against the cold.   
He just wanted to sleep now.  
A hand rested on his shoulder, the heat of it soaking into his skin through his thin overshirt. There was some shaking and his name was being said over and over again, but he just wanted to sleep. It was annoying. He was warming up and he just wanted to sleep, even though he knew it was going to lead to his death.   
“Gabriel.” Dean sounded really worried. He wouldn’t stop shaking the archangel.   
Then he was lifted up, being cradles in the man’s arms, his strength surrounding him and his warmth climbing through the heat of hypothermia. He clutched onto Dean, holding onto him as tightly as he could. He didn’t want to to be saved, not now that he had fallen asleep, but this was Dean and he was holding onto him like he never wanted to let him go.   
He did let him go though when he set him down on the backseat of the Impala, wrapping him up in his extra clothing and a musty old blanket that he had kept in the trunk. After he’d climbed into the front he turned the heat up far too high for him to be comfortable. Gabriel relished in it though, tightened the layers around him and shivering as he fell back asleep.   
Gabriel didn’t wake up until he was in a bed, a warm body wrapped around him instead of empty layers with a the motel blankets ontop of both of them.   
“Dean…” he muttered, pulling in tighter against the human’s body.  
“It’s okay.” Dean squeazed, “I’ve got you. Let’s get you warm.”  
But Dean’s fingers were in Gabriel’s clothing, not in tight around him to keep him warm. They were scraping against his ribs, feeling his spine through his back. He was so thin now that he was human.   
“You’ve lost a lot of weight.” Dean murmured into his ear.  
“I don’t like eating.” Gabriel replied.  
“It’s worse than that.”  
Gabriel pressed his eyes closed, trying not to cry. It was true. He’d lost a lot of weight, too much weight. He hadn’t eaten a thing since he’d been stabbed by Lucifer. He hadn’t been able to keep it down. Everything tasted bitter and dry, even his beloved candy. He couldn’t eat. Everything hurt now, even Dean’s touch.   
“Hey, hey.” Dean rolled over so that Gabriel was underneath him, so he was straddling his hips. He kissed his eyelids, his tears salty against his lips, “Its okay. We’ll get you better. I promise.”  
And Dean tried, he really did. Over the next few weeks he fed Gabriel, by hand at first, then smaller and smaller portions; he even tried to feed him after chewing it up for him. Nothing worked. He would rush off into the bathroom and throw it all up afterwards, not able to keep anything in. Dean would be right behind him, his arms wrapped around him and his hands rubbing his back. It made him feel better, but he was still wasting away. All that he was was bones and dry, thin skin that would tear if brushed the wrong way. He stank and his hair was falling out and his fingernails were discolored and falling out. Dean wasn’t giving up on him though; he wasn’t letting Gabriel die again.   
When it started to get too bad, when nothing Dean tried was working, he wrapped the archangel up in a blanket and carried him into the Impala before driving him to the hospital. He could hardly walk, his legs too thin to carry him, and Dean had to be careful not to hurt him in his sensitivity.   
The doctors prodded him and stuck needles into him, trying to feed him through tubes. Dean never left his side. The pain of watching the archangel filled with machines was unbearable, but he held the delicate bones of Gabriel’s hand and spoke to him while they sat there.   
Gabriel passed away on a Tuesday, his eyes closed as he dreamed of snow and a Winchester holding him in the cold.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word: apocalypse

Sam just wanted a coffee but the barista was making eyes at him like she wanted to give him more than a vanilla mocha. He cleared his throat and looked away a few times, waiting for her to call his name but she never did. Instead she slinked through the café over to him and set it down before him before taking a sit across from him, crossing her thin legs before batting her eyelashes at him.   
“Long time no see, Sammy.” She smiled. Something about her reminded him of Bela, but she also reminded him of someone else.  
“It’s Sam, actually.” He corrected, taking a sip from his drink.  
“Where’s the blockhead?”  
Sam stared. This woman, she knew him, knew Dean, but Sam had never seen her before in his life. Could have been Meg, he supposed, but Meg didn’t talk like that.  
“He’s doing his own research. Why are you here?”  
She pointed a long manicured finger over at an elderly gentleman who’s half drank cup of tea had gone cold hours ago and he was staring straight forward, not blinking.  
“That’s Herman Blonk. Nice old guy but fifty years ago he raped his kids, killed one of them. Never got in trouble for it. Now he’s living all of their nightmares, one by one.”  
“Just deserts.” Sam nodded, “You really don’t quit, do you Gabriel?”  
The pretty face faltered a bit before it slid off and there was the short but handsome archangel sitting there instead, “Of course not. Someone’s got to teach these bozos a lesson.”  
“What’s the point of a lesson if they don’t survive it?”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes. Surely he’d never cared about that part, “How’s the end of the world coming?” He took Sam’s drink and tried some before making a face.  
“It wouldn’t if we had some help.”  
Gabriel set the drink back down and his knuckles scraped along Sam’s, “You know. With your brother not around I think you could persuade me.”  
“What are you getting at?”  
Gabriel leaned over the small table and whispered something in Sam’s ear, which resulted in the archangel getting slapped so hard that everyone in the café who wasn’t in some nightmare was staring and a handprint was swelling and turning red on his cheek. He didn’t hide it though, didn’t heal it, didn’t even stop smiling.  
“You’re joking.”  
“I’m not. Don’t worry, Sammy, I wont hurt you. I know how to go slow for a sweet little virgin like you.”  
“I’m not a virgin.” Sam glared.  
“No, not entirely, but I think there’s a treasure chest that’s yet to be plundered.”  
Sam couldn’t believe this, had no desire to let the archangel ride him, but he needed his help. He needed to prove to Dean that he could do something right and he needed to stop the apocalypse. He nodded, took his drink, and walked back to his motel, the archangel trotting along beside him.   
Dean wasn’t there, it was still early in the day, so Dean was out asking around. Sam was supposed to be doing the same thing but had needed a break. He hung a sock on the door anyway, hoping Dean would recognize it before barging in.   
“Alrighty, Sammy-boy! Take em off and get on that bed, on your knees, facing the headboard!” Gabriel chuckled.  
This felt like a game, like the archangel was getting off on Sam’s humiliation more than anything else. Still, he did what he was told. Gabriel could do anything to him and he needed the trickster on his side.   
The room felt cold against his nakedness. He didn’t look back, tried to ignore who it was who was climbing onto the bed behind him. He wasn’t interested in men at the best of times, but here he was, selling his back door for a chance against the devil.   
There was something wet against his anus and he was biting his lip, trying not to moan. It was just a light touch against a bit of skin; it shouldn’t have felt like this, it shouldn’t have felt amazing. It did though and after a few licks and prods, Gabriel actually shoving his tongue into Sam’s hole, he was shaking and moaning without hesitation.   
Then the tongue was gone and replaced with cold fingers, one pressing into him while another traced the lines of his body.   
“You like that, Sammy?” Gabriel asked and there was a softness to his voice that Sam had never heard before, a hesitation and a slight tremor.  
“Yeah.” Sam cried out, “Oh God, yeah! Another, Gabe, please?”  
Gabriel pressed another finger inside of him and Sam was moaning louder, bucking against those fingers, trying to swallow them up with his tight anus. Sam was erect and he hadn’t realized that he was swelling at all, he needed some release. He wanted to jerk himself but he was curious if he could come on Gabriel’s fingers alone.   
But the fingers left him and they weren’t replaced with anything else. Sam waited for a little while, his ass still up in the air, but Gabriel was making choked little noises and wasn’t continuing.   
Sam turned to find the archangel crying. He wasquiet about it and his face wasn’t red, but he still turned away when Sam looked over at him. He didn’t want Sam to see how weak he was. His frame was so small and it was shivering and Sam couldn’t deny that he suddenly felt protective of Gabriel, regardless of his obvious power. He crawled up behind him and wrapped his arms around his still clothed frame, pulling his back against his own chest.   
“What’s up?” he whispered into Gabriel’s hair.  
“It… It’s been a long time.” The archangel choked out. “Not since sex, of course, but since love. It’s been a few hundred years since someone loved me, regardless of what I am. I’ve been trying to replace it with sex and I can’t. It doesn’t work.”  
“Do you love the people you have sex with?” Sam turned Gabriel to face him and wiped some of the tears from his face. Up close he wasn’t so scary, wasn’t all powerful, he seemed human, even if he had way too much power.   
“Sometimes.”  
Sam leaned forward, cut off the sorrow that was welling up in the archangel, and planted his lips onto those ones before him. Gabriel pulled away out of surprise a little bit, but he let Sam kiss him. This wasn’t all about saving the world, not anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word 10: oblivion

Rocks bounced and fell into the casm, Dena’s feet starting to slip towards the edge. He could see down, down forever, into oblivion, but he ignored it, kept his attention on Cas. If he looked down, really looked down into the dark and neverending pit, he would become useless. He had never been good with heights and this was the lowest low that could ever fall away beneath him. 

The fabric was tight and starting to give under his sweating palm, the wetness of it making him lose friction. Cas wasn’t holding onto him, wasn’t holding onto anything, just swaying as Dean tried to keep him there.

“Let me go, Dean.” He commanded, “Sam’s right there, I can see him. He landed on an outcropping. If you release me you can save him.”

“Im not letting go of you Cas.” Dean choked out. He was tugging, pulling, doing anything he could to get the angel up and onto the ground instead of dangling off the side of a cliff. “Never again Cas, okay?”

“Dean, I’ll be fine.” He lied. Dean could tell he was lying. He wasn’t making eyecontact and he was hesitating too much. He’d been stabbed, that’s why he was falling off the side of the cliff in the first place, with an angel blade. His mojo had been wacky even before that but now, now he was close to human. Too close. If Dean let go of him, he would fall. He wouldt poof himself back up to his side, he would just fall. It looked like he would fall forever. 

“You have to climb down there and get Sam, Dean. Every second you waste on me is a second he’s closer to falling.” There was no sign of sorrow on Cas’s face, his eyes weren’t reddening and his skin wasn’t blotchy, but there were tears rolling down his cheeks. “He’s your brother. It’s your job to protect him.”

“He can wait, Cas.” Dean argued, “Please. Just put your feet against the wall, find some hold. Help me pull you up.”

“Why aren’t you listening to me?” Cas argued, “Why wont you let me go? I don’t deserve to be by your side. I don’t deserve your protection. You are supposed to love and care for Sam, not me! Never me!”

“Because I need you!” Dean cried out. He’d told Cas before but he didn’t seem to get it. He needed to understand it. 

Cas’s face fell then, but he twisted his arm in his sleeve, turning it so that he could grip Dean’s wrist, hold on for just a bit longer. “Why? I’m useless.”

“You’re not useless Cas.” Dean’s muscles were aching. He wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer, “You make me feel safe. You know, when you were in Purgatory and I was here? I couldn’t sleep. I got maybe an hour a night. I didn’t feel safe without you around. You make me feel like I have a purpose Cas, you see me when no one else does, he see that I have worth when I cant see a thing to like about me. You’re my best friend Cas, I cant lose you again.”

Cas’s grip tightened then and he actually swung forward, wincing as his knees cracked against the stone wall. His shoes were scraping the layers of earth, looking for some hold.   
“I don’t want to fall, Dean.” He finally admitted. 

“You won’t, I’ve got you.”

His feet finally caught and that was all that Dean needed, a little bit of help in pulling the bloody angel up. He groaned and called out as he pulled Cas up, the angel landing in his lap. They were both sweating profusely and panting, but Cas was bleeding as well, the angel blade still deep in his side. Dean wasn’t going to touch it, not yet. He couldn’t give Cas a chance to bleed to death. Instead he just wrapped his arms around his friend and held him for a moment, catching his breath, before he started to climb down into oblivion to wake Sam up and haul his ass up the Cliffside as well.


End file.
